dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pseumonum Andras
Pseumonum Andras ''(プセユーモナム・アーンドラス; Pseuimonumu Andoraashu)'' is a major supporting character in High School DXD: A Broken Key. As the male head of the Andras clan, he is the aide of the Satan in charge of military affairs, which so happens to be the slothful Falbium Asmodeus. Due to this, he is known to the Devil world as the "Fake Satan" as he is the one who usually manages the military affairs in place of Lord Asmodeus. He is previously of the Barbatos clan, and the last of their kind. After his first daughter showed dominance in the Andras' Devil trait, he formally changed his surname to Andras. Appearance Pseumonum has a bulky and muscular build. He is nearly two meters in height. Being one of the older Devils in existence, he has a few wrinkles around his mouth and if he was a human, people may mistaken him as a forty year old. His muscular build gave him broad shoulders and thick arms that suggest that even without his supernatural strength, he would still be able to lift up nearly anything. He wears two silver earrings, which signify the heir of the Barbatos clan. His golden eyes can be compared to the treasures of kings and though they lack blood-lust, they radiate interest in many opponents, no matter how weak they are. He claims to previously have a beard, but shaved it off after settling with the Andras family. According to Pseumonum, he is most comfortable in bathrobes and hates the formal clothing that the Devil society requires. Personality Extremely cocky and arrogant, Pseumonum is known in the underworld as a great duelist. Though he will stop himself from killing anyone in battle, he is not against using his full strength even against a newly reincarnated Devil. As he is a battle-maniac, he often allows opponents to "power-up" and such, often casually drinking a beverage while waiting as a sign of his hubris. However, his thirst for battle is calmed down by another priority of his, happiness for his daughters. As a doting father, he adores his two children and states that, "If either one of them are harmed... Well... I don't have to finish that sentence, do I?" while laughing. There is a darker side to him which was shown during the Great War. After the Barbatos clan was almost wiped out by a flank made by the Angels, Pseumonum was the last survivor. In pure anger and hatred, he abused and overcame the limit of his clan trait, slaughtering the entire battalion of Angels by himself. History Born before the Great War, Pseumonum was the first child of three, extremely lucky to have two siblings as the Devil race had an extremely low birth rate. He grew up with one brother and sister, and enjoyed life thoroughly until the Great War officially occurred. After the Devils officially declared war, Pseumonum, who was a High-class Devil at the time, joined the ranks of the original Lucifer in a fight against the Angels and their fallen counterparts. However, when he was deployed away from his home, a battalion of Angels who broke through the Devil's defense line murdered his younger siblings and family, leaving him the to be the last surviving member of the Barbatos clan. Sometime before the events of High School DXD: A Broken Key, Pseumonum garnered an interest in Yukianesa who enrolled into the Ars Goetia Military Academy from the suggestion of the Four Great Satans. Noticing his powerful sword, Pseumonum stated that he would only allow him entry into the academy if Yukianesa satisfied his thirst for battle. Yukianesa accepted the offer but on the condition that Pseumonum did not use his devil trait to peer into the future. The battle the two had started off with a calm conversation. Pseumonum was the one who initiated the talk, asking about Yukianesa's origins, but he only got curt replies about confidential information. Laughing, Pseumonum only stated that Yukianesa was only increasing Pseumonum's interest in him. Muttering, Yukianesa stated that his first move would be extremely uncharacteristic of him and jumped, sword brandished and locked blades with the elder blue-haired Devil. In one composed and rapid movement, Pseumonum spun to the side, breaking the sword-lock and slashed horizontally at Yukianesa, causing the air to quiver. However, Yukianesa felt neither pain nor impact, meaning he successfully dodged the attack. For a moment there, Yukianesa could've sworn he saw Pseumonum use his Devil trait as his eyes glowed gold for a second. Pushing away his unnecessary thoughts, the blond boy decided to slash vertically, starting low, but Shiroi Jigoku was stopped easily by Pseumonum's demonic covered palm. Using the grip he had on the blade, Pseumonum maneuvered the younger Devil back into his previous space and activated the second part of his Devil trait. Instantly, a transparent fluctuation horizontally cut through the air and caused Yukianesa to be blown back like a tissue paper shot by a cannon. Pseumonum snickered, stating that, "Even with an introduction from the Four Great Satans, I can't let someone like you join so easily." Jokingly, he tossed in, "That privilege is for family members only, you know?" He fully expected Yukianesa to be knocked unconscious, lying on the ground. However, the boy was awake and weakly muttered, "... Such strength... This is practically unfair." Seeing that the boy had survived his attack, Pseumonum, with a crazy grin bellowed in laughter, "Sorry, that was pretty dangerous. I didn't think you would've survived, though since you did; I'll allow you into this academy". Powers & Abilities "Power over Future" - The Barbatos clan's trait. It allows the user to see a second into the future, but due to extensive use of it, Pseumonum gained the ability to see four seconds ahead into the future. One downside to this ability is that the future is not absolute and it can only see the future of one person at a time, leaving this ability to be an excellent dueling power, but quite useless in wars. One application of this ability also allows the user to "slash the future" of the immediate future: the sword's force is conserved in a specific place and is unleashed at a specific time, in the form of a powerful heat haze. Due to the nature of this ability, Pseumonum has to carefully calculate both the time and the place that his opponent will be standing in at a specific time, otherwise the strike would miss its intended target. The original clan trait's name is lost to time. "Lilith's Brand" - Before Pseumonum found out that his entire clan was murdered during the massacre of the Barbatos clan, a woman, who Pseumonum could not identify appeared before him, after a brief skirmish, the woman applied a 'curse' on him. It is unknown what this does. Demonic Power - As a Pure-blood Devil and an old one at that, Pseumonum has incredible levels of Demonic Power. In his youth, he was called a prodigy in user Demonic Power. Coupled with his age, his reserves has grown to levels of the original Lucifer. Master Swordsman - Being one of the battle hungry devils, Pseumonum trained from a young age to be a master swordsman. In terms of technique, he is heavily outclassed by the likes of Okita Souji, but in pure usage of the blade, he is nearly unmatched. His style is considered one "without grace, but with frighteningly fast strikes and blows." Flight - Being a devil, Pseumonum can fly. He has a pair of bat-like wings that allow him to soar in the sky. Equipment Unnamed Broadsword - Nothing can be said about it other than it's plain appearence. It is bulky and simple, yet incredibly polished through millions of battles. There is no decoration on the blade, and it is simply grey. There is almost no features on it other than the grey colour of it. Trivia tba Category:Sdanand Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils